Through Rose Colored Glass
by Irual
Summary: How will our favorite crime fighter handle wedding planners and criminals? Why with style of course (and a lot of help from his family) Also will bushroot finally catch a break and find peace with his past(and maybe love?) read on and find out true believers. also appearing are a few new surprises and characters so enjoy! There will be romance and crimefighting galore


_Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters belong to them and are used to tell these plots for no money only for the satisfaction of telling these stories to others at long last. This plot is set after my story Gosalyn's Past and contains original characters and some plot elements that are different from where the cartoons left off. If you have read my other stories thank you! And the extra bits will not be a surprise but in case you are starting with this one here are some salient points to keep in mind._

_ So far in my plots all the cartoon episodes of Darkwing Duck have happened and so have all of the Ducktales episodes and the Ducktales movie. My plots are my version of Disney's duckyverse and it has diverged into an AU but in Monoculo's Mistake and Hexes and Vexes I tried to remain in cannon as much as possible. _

_ As a result of my story Trials and Tribulations Honker Muddlefoot is legally living with the Mallards for a while and has become Drake's foster son while his parents recover from the events of that plot. Gosalyn and Honker now both have familiar spirits and it has been revealed that Negaduck's real name is Dirk Mallard and that he is Drake Mallard's identical twin brother. If you have any questions or requests please do private message me and I will answer as soon as I can, although IF you read my other plots most things should become clear. Please DO give me feedback if you can as it is all the reward I get, thank you very much Irual._

Rhoda Dendron paced worriedly around the private waiting room while Philomena saw the specialist…alone this time. The slender, shapely, avian-like female bushed her shoulder length brown bob of hair out of her eyes and blinked back tears behind her glasses choking on her guilt.

She couldn't afford to let Phila see her upset again…. They were family and Phila needed strength and support not tears! Forcing her shoulders to relax Rhoda turned almost naturally as a tall gangly looking doglike fellow in a traditional white doctor's coat came into the room carrying a large stack of hardcopy files. His poker face was good, Rhoda gave him that, but he couldn't fool a trained scientific observer.

Before he could begin any sort of supposedly comforting speech Rhoda gestured to the files and said. "Don't bother to sugar coat it for me Dr. Gideon. Just tell me quickly before Philomena comes out."

Sighing a little the Doctor gestured to the nearest seats and said, "Let's at least sit down and I'll tell you what I can. Fortunately Miss Dendron your sister has appointed you her medical advocate and as her next of kin you also have her legal power of attorney which I'm afraid is going to become relevant very soon."

Looking pitying and clearly remembering her previous reaction he asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

Impatient now Rhoda demanded, "Just TELL me PLEASE!"

Nodding to himself Gideon began, "Well your sister's case is complicated and very advanced I'm afraid and even though she IS young her previous treatments have weakened her systems and I am afraid that our best option now is to hope for a new treatment to become available or a multiple transplant opertunity."

Rhoda paled under her feathers and swallowed hard. She knew as well as the Doctor did that even in a best case scenario transplant patients had to wait weeks, months or even years before suitable organs became available and her sister didn't have time to spare. Plus healthy organs weren't given out to just anyone, the patient had to be in fairly good health and stand a good chance of adapting to the new organs before they were granted the chance and Phila was not necessarily going to be at the top of anyone's list in her current condition. The cancer was spreading and unless there was a medical miracle her sister statistically had 6 months or less left.

Firming her beak and nodding Rhoda was proud of how calm she was as she gathered the offered hard copies of her sisters medical records and said, "Thank you doctor. I am going to put these in the car and I'll be right back for Philomena."

Honestly Dr. Gideon was surprised and pleased to see the determination in her gaze and as he instructed two strong male nurses to help Philomena Dendron to her sister's car he offered a handshake and a kind smile to each female and after she was wheeled towards the entrance he spoke quietly to Rhoda saying, "Your insurance company has approved end of life care."

Rhoda flinched slightly and her chin firmed as she blinked back tears and straightened herself as if to ward off death by sheer stubborn will and Dr. Gideon added, "If I can be of any assistance to you don't hesitate to call me anytime. Along with the Hospice Care Center's information I have included several researchers who's work shows great promise to help you in your search for further treatments. I am going to attend a symposium next month that may also offer some new ideas so don't give up hope yet."

Moving with Rhoda to the exit Dr. Gideon tucked the hospital issued blanket a little more securely around the frighteningly frail form of the young female in the car and tried hard to maintain his professionalism. Despite this his heart clenched a little at the obvious affection and pain in both sisters, but all he could do now was get back to the patients he still had a decent chance to help. Resolutely he ignored the small hank of dark brown hair that had fallen from Philomena when he had tucked the blanket around her and started to pull away.

As Rhoda got into the driver's seat, Philomena raised her head from her contemplation of her lap to smile wearily at both her sister and the head of her Oncology team and whispered, "I'm not dead yet. I'm just tired."

Nodding as reassuringly as he could he found himself smiling inside despite her condition as he watched her reach for Rhoda's hand and heard Rhoda say quietly, "I'm not beaten yet and neither are you."

Taking Philomena home, Rhoda settled herself at her desk and began her research. She wasn't giving up and she wasn't going to lose her sister without a fight. Knowing that conventional medicine had been exhausted, Rhoda turned immediately to the research papers and experimental treatments that hadn't been approved by the FDA but the Oncology team had included for 'inspirational' purposes when they made up the records for her to take home. As she read, Rhoda started to become overwhelmed until a name leaped off the page at her. Gasping in disbelief she muttered, Ronald Bushleaf? Who does he think he's fooling?!"

Grabbing a small note pad Rhoda began scribbling notes and as she dug deeper into this Bushleaf's contributions to the cancer research association's recent data she smiled. For the first time since she had realized just how sick Philomena was Rhoda felt an upwelling of hope as she realized that her somewhat unorthodox past just might hold the key to Phila's future, all she had to do now was find him. With a new sense of purpose, Rhoda printed out every park, greenhouse and garden that she could find within the greater St. Canard area and began to plan her search patterns; tomorrow was going to be a VERY busy day and Philomena didn't have any time to waste.

At 537 Avian way Drake Mallard, mild mannered suburban father and alter ego of St. Canard's masked vigilante crime fighter Darkwing Duck yelled up the stairs saying, "Gosalyn!, Honker Come on, we don't want to be late."

With a loud "Woop!" His ten year old daughter Gosalyn slid tail first down the banister and tumbled into his arms to shout up the stairs, "Come on Honker!"

Twisting slightly in Drake's arms she asked, "We get to try cake today right?"

Honker came down the stairs at a much more sedate pace than his foster sibling to offer quietly, "I thought today was flowers but cake would be good."

His soul kin, a small fox-like creature in shades of gray and white with a black mask of fur across his eyes and ears purred reassuringly from his place securely in Honker's ever present backpack as he projected calm into his gosling. Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn's kin, two black kittens covered in tiny white specks that swirled in their coats with grey masks of fur and one grey foot each came down to join their duckling.

Launchpad smiled reassuringly at the children and offered," No Worries DW, heeheh. The temporary car we were issued is all ready to go and I heard from Jackson yesterday that he should be able to give us our station wagon before November."

Drake grimaced and said, "Thank goodness for small favors LP. When he started the project to rebuild our car I had no idea he was going to take this long."

Launchpad smiled and admitted, "It's been quite a project, that's for sure."

Setting Gosalyn on her feet, and giving her a warning look and a smile as he tugged her purple basketball jersey straight Drake offered," I'm not all that thrilled about doing this sort of thing either Gos. But Morg doesn't know much about the way Normals go about weddings and without us to help her there's no telling what that guy Marvin will talk her into." Sighing slightly he added, "And I know you and Honker ate all your breakfast…so you don't need to worry, there will eventually be some cake,"

At that the little kitten shaped kin giggled in their heads causing Drake to glance fondly at the kittens and absently place them on Gosalyn's shoulders before gesturing grandly towards the dark blue van waiting for them in the driveway. Glancing at Honker and Fenrick and giving them an encouraging wink Drake made sure to mentally prepare himself; he recognized the tell tale signs.

The Kindred had decided that they needed to help, usually that meant they thought their family needed looking after and these three weren't nearly as experienced or subtle as Morgana's familiars. Ignoring the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of his fiancée and her kindred he grinned and said, "Come on everybody let's get going before I think of more ways this wedding can get out of control."

As Drake drove them towards the old school neighborhood past the business district where the florist shop called Tussie Mussie's was located, Gosalyn stopped stoking her kin to ask cautiously; "Ummm…Dad, Won't they suspect something if Drake Mallard shows up with Morgana to look at the flowers?."

Drake chuckled and admitted, "Probably Gos, but it's not like we can all show up at the shop on the Ratcatcher or in the Thunderquack in this neighborhood without becoming a parade of media and paparazzi but no one even knows about this van." Ignoring Gosalyn's grin he continued, "Morgana has been wanting to try out her new disguise spell for a while now so Darkwing and his fiancée will be there with their flower girl and ring bearer and Best man so Morgana can see which flowers she want's to go with our clothes but until then the family of Mallard and McQuack is practically invisible.

At this his captive audience perked up for various reasons. The children and their kindred because they were looking forward to the magic they were soon to be a part of. While Launchpad became more alert because he wasn't entirely sure how this was going to turn out. After all his best buddy Drake had a spotty track record at best with Morgana's magic and he was surprised at how calmly Drake seemed to be accepting this development.

Drake glanced at Launchpad while they were stopped at a light and grinned as he returned his attention completely to his driving to say, "I know what you're thinking LP and I don't blame you. But I figure that since Marriage is for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, and for richer or for poorer it should also be about trust and I KNOW Morgana would never hurt us."

He flinched a little around his expressive eyes as his traitor subconscious added in his head, 'not on purpose anyway.' Ignoring the butterflies in his middle, Drake blocked out the "Keen Gear Honker! This is almost cool enough to make up for having to look at stupid flowers." from Gosalyn as Honker added a bit nervously, "We really are going to do the wedding as Super Heroes! Umm…."

He was interrupted as Gos continued, "AWESOME. Wait does this mean I still have to throw flowers even if I'm Quiverwing?" Gosalyn and Honker were secured in the middle row of seats and the now highly excited kindred in the back row of the van bounced upright as Drake said, "When we get there I expect you all to behave ladies and gentlemen! This means all of us! And IF you do well and make Morgana and me proud I plan on us doing something I know you will like later."

He grinned as he watched Honker dodge an excited elbow and Fenrick swat good-naturedly at Cleo in the rearview mirror while Launchpad commented saying, "So you decided to go with Darkwing for the Normal wedding and Drake for the Monster ceremony after all then huh DW? That's probably smart, Darkwing has become such a public figure over the summer it would be hard to hide your nuptials from the media and this way if there is any trouble you will be prepared."

Drake sighed and admitted, "That's part of our reasoning Launchpad and this way Morgana's family gets what they want too since I'm still not 100% sure they count Normal ceremonies as legal and binding in their territories. I don't want anyone to have any reason to cause them or us trouble down the line either. Morgana's dad, Monoculo Macabre has really made an effort to accept this whole thing now so the least we can do is respect their culture too right?"

Pleased at this evidence that Drake seemed to be over his nerves (at least for now) Launchpad nodded agreeably and winced at the not so muffled sounds of effort coming from Honker behind him to ask, "You okay back there Honkman?"

Honker didn't reply immediately but then he smiled at Launchpad and said softly but clearly, "yes sir, Fenrick and I are ready for anything."

Pulling into the parking area behind the street of shops Drake waited while everyone got out but without their hero costumes they couldn't go into the store. Impatiently he pulled out his cell phone to dial Morgana. Just before he hit the dial button the sparkling twist of chain he wore with a plain looking gold band threaded on it around his neck tingled making him pause and look toward the alleyway.

Just as he turned, none other than the tall, exotic, swanlike beauty Morgana Macabre; dressed to impress in her usual long, red, mermaid styled dress and impeccably styled up do swept over to their little group. She looked a touch serious and nervous as she stepped into the light, but the spell chain she wore with it's gold band that matched Drake's told him her emotions were because she used a travel portal to arrive from her home in a different part of the city and was nervous about her disguise spell not because she was upset at them.

Eek, one of her bat shaped familiars fluttered above her while Squeek her other bat crouched comfortably on the bodice of her dress just above the sling that he usually stayed in since his injuries in May. Archie her spider shaped kindred grumbled as he looked over the little family waiting for them but he didn't say anything to Morgana.

Concerned, he sent to the younger kin asking gently; 'It's been a few days, how are you all holding up?'

Surprised, all three of the younger kin tensed up a little in spite of themselves and then Feri sent, 'We are good, really elder…Drake is VERY nerved up about all this but we are being cute and trying to ease his stress.'

Fenrick added, 'I think he has been stressing over the normal wedding mostly because he feels overwhelmed by the details since others are supposed to handle them or….'

Fenrick's ears flattened against his skull as he added uncertainly, 'I don't know if it would help if he had more input in the Monster ceremony or not….'

'Maybe we need to help him have more input into the Normal wedding so he feels more in control and since the Monster one is afterwards he should be more relaxed about that one don't you think?' offered Cleo hopefully as she purred reassuringly to Gosalyn who was glancing nervously around checking to make sure no media had spotted Morgana.

Smiling Morgana asked, "Hello Dark, I'm not late am I my darling midnight mallard?"

Dazzled by the sight of his lady love Drake managed to nod then frantically shake his head while Gosalyn and her Kin giggled at him. Shaking his head again he said gallantly, "Your timing is as perfect as your complexion."

Morgana laughed a little and admonished him saying, Oh Dark, you know you don't have to resort to flattery," Kissing him she leaned close to finish in a whisper, "but I have to admit that sometimes it's very nice of you."

Turning to face everyone, She concentrated and made a magical pass in the air with one hand. Then she pulled a large jar of what looked like rainbow colored glitter out of thin air and blew it over their group.

To Launchpad it looked as though they all were suddenly dressed in their heroic outfits. Drake's clothes turned from his peach shirt and green patterned sweater vest to his teal colored, reinforced shirt and armored, purple, double-breasted jacket and cape with his dark grey slouch hat and dark purple mask.

Gosalyn was transformed into her updated Quiverwing Quack look complete with her mask, hat, cape and armored costume minus only her Quiver and bow although her belt did appear to have various tools on it as well as her modified gas gun. Honker also transformed into his new alter ego Bolt which like Gosalyn's new look sported an armored bodysuit, reinforced cape, hat, various pouches on his Omni-belt and boots. Startled, since he didn't feel any different; Launchpad glanced down at himself and saw that his clothes were actually very much the same except that his boots were freshly shined and he looked as though he was wearing his best pants and a freshly pressed shirt with a dark purple cummerbund the same color as DW's jacket under his flight jacket.

Gosalyn meanwhile was staring at the rest of their group and squealed, "KEEN GEAR!" before squinting slightly and saying, "this is TOO Cool. Honker can you see what I see?"

Drake was feeling himself all over and said somewhat nervously, "Ummm Morgana, Honey Wumpus, I don't want to upset you, but…."

Honker interjected, "We look like a mirage, we keep shimmering between what we are really wearing and the illusion of our Hero clothes."

At this Launchpad scratched his bright red bangs under his flight cap and said, "It looks real enough to me Honker."

Morgana turned to him and asked smiling delightedly, "You really just see the costumes Launchpad?"

He nodded while she continued thoughtfully and a little defensively, "I wonder…."

Before she could continue her spider Archie interjected mentally to her and to Gosalyn's kin who told Gosalyn who in turn explained to her dad, Honker and Launchpad saying, "It's the spell chain Dearest, even though it is your illusion dust, the chain is acting to show them the truth to protect them from being fooled by this foreign spell since it isn't part of the chain's magic."

Pleased that her spell was working correctly since Launchpad could only see the illusion, Morgana patted Drake on the arm and asked, "Well shall we go in Dark?"

Swallowing hard Drake nodded and together the little group went into the florist shop where they were promptly pounced on by the little older goosey lady who owned the shop and her brother an even older and alarmingly dramtic fellow who was part of their wedding planning team Marvin Mussie.

A lmost an hour later Launchpad was nodding off despite himself as Marvin displayed yet another choice for the centerpieces and only the fact that Morgana's familiar Squeek was snuggling in his feathers was keeping him focused as he stood beside the other choices Marvin had already shown them. With Drake's help they had already seen and decided on the accent flowers for the bridal party, the flowers for the arbor and the colors for the ceremony space but the more they decided on the more Marvin seemed to have to show them that was (in his excited and determined way) vital to the whole wedding experience.

Gosalyn was playing on her phone and Honker was reading on his tablet with his Kindred looking avidly over his shoulder but when they felt Drake glance at them from his place beside Morgana they both looked guilty, put their electronics away and pretended to pay attention again. Tussie had closed the shop for their appointment but someone must have figured out that they were inside since the windows at the front of the store were now crowded with various camera wielding members of the media who were trying to film through the blinds to get a sneak preview of the wedding details. Realistically Drake knew it was going to be next to impossible to keep the media out of things but he didn't want any 'candid' shots to show something that could be misinterpreted if he could help it.

At the latest flashes from the cameras, Morgana lost patience and started to cast a spell to call rain clouds to drive the people back but Archie and Eek moved to head off trouble. Archie crooned and Drake turned towards Morgana to offer a few words when suddenly the crowd of reporters and paparazzi scattered like scared roaches even though Morgana hadn't actually done anything. Eek fluttered frantically back to them from the front of the store where he had gone to look at the street broadcasting to both Drake and Morgana in their mindscape saying, "Get back! There is…."

Morgana and Drake reacted to pull Tussie and Marvin back with the children and Launchpad as the window shattered and a dimpled, white ball about twice the size of an ordinary golf ball rolled towards them and an all too familiar shout told them that this was no random stunt or accident.

"IT'S PLAYTIME! And I'm playing through." Swinging an overly long golf club with an oversized sand wedge head around like a baton while bouncing on a pogo stick was the jester clad, mallard styled, super villain Quackerjack.

Instinctively the heroes started forward to stop the impending mayhem, but to Drake's shock when he stepped out from behind the overturned table and shouted. "Quackerjack! I should have known you would be behind vandalism like this! Only you would take an historic sport like golf and use it to commit a crime."

Instead of reacting with fear or surprise, all Quackerjack did was chortle and say, "Ooooo! Just the playmate I was hoping for. I knew following those camera carrying crazies would take me somewhere I could have fun. I have a whole new line of outdoor toys that I have been just dying to try out; but I think I will let you do the dying!"

His face twisted as his mania manifested, fighting off the memories from his ordeal back in May he snarled with far more anger than usual, "Eliminating you spoilsports will be almost too easy with my explosive new arsenal! And once you are out of my way I'll be able to take over every sports equipment store in the tri state area and with those options gone children will be all to glad to play with my toys!"

He swung the club clearly intending to smack the now violently ticking and vibrating golf ball on the floor but with a coordinated flip and bounce Darkwing intercepted the handle and pulled the sand wedge away from Quackerjack. Growling as the parent in him objected to the idea of any child playing with a Quackerjack toy, Darkwing ignored the unusually violent threat in Quackerjack's voice and hit the golf ball back outside the shop where it promptly exploded in a large but harmless puff of black smoke.

"No parent would ever trust your playthings Quackerjack!" Darkwing added as he glanced out the window to check for any bystanders innocent or otherwise. He had learned the hard way that the media that tended to follow him now were not only tenacious but they seemed to leave their survival instincts at home while chasing the most sensational story and footage they could get regardless of the danger they put themselves in or the trouble they caused a hard working crime fighter.

Turning back towards the bouncing villain just inside the window frame he froze for a second as Gosalyn, dressed as Quiverwing Quack ran towards them to help. Temporarily forgetting that she wasn't really dressed in her Hero costume she started to reach for her version of a gas gun saying, "Eat sneezing powder!"

She fumbled since the gun was only an illusion and realizing her mistake she dodged behind the rejected centerpieces with Honker. Marvin shook off his shock, and outraged at the damage to his samples he started over from beside Morgana and Tussie to give this RUDE interloper a piece of his mind. No one interrupted one of HIS bridal appointments!

Gosalyn had almost instantly realized their peril but she figured that Honker might have something in his backpack that would be useful and this way she would have cover while Dad kept Quackerjack distracted. Honker had also reacted well and realizing that the small enclosed space would give Quackerjack far too many ways to hurt everyone he didn't resist the quick pull that drew him back. Gosalyn hissed warningly at Feri and Cleo and dragged Honker and Fenrick behind the racks of overturned flowers.

Morgana ignored her temper at this interruption and readied a bolt of power but she hesitated to unleash her magic since Dark had leaped instinctively to put himself between the criminal and his loved ones. She knew it was going to be vital to stay out of Dark's way so he and Launchpad could lure the villain away from the store. However, neither Gosalyn or Morgana had figured on the civilians getting involved.

Launchpad tried to keep Marvin back but the slender, flamboyant male was seemingly blind to his danger as he fluffed up all his plumage and stalked forward. Tussie was far more realistic than her brother and shrieked, "Marvin get back here! You are going to…."

Quackerjack meanwhile was having his own set of issues and didn't see Gosalyn's mistake or the advancing floral designer because Feri and Cleo had leaped into action to protect their duckling. Yowling they jumped for the garishly clad duck's costume and hooked their needle sharp claws into his pants. Climbing up his jacket hissing and fluffing themselves to look bigger they began shredding his clothes as he thrashed around trying to throw them off while still maintaining his balance on the pogo stick.

Shouting and flailing one arm he temporarily ignored everything else in his quest to stay on the pogo stick and keep his pants from falling around his ankles as the waist band ripped and Cleo's weight dangling from his pants threatened to topple him.

Morgana shouted in a dangerously calm tone, "Quackerjack! You are now warned, I am a full Sorceress and by daring to try and harm my Dark you are tempting fate and her sisters."

Without further adieu a bolt of lightning appeared out of the clear blue sky to fry the discarded golf club just missing Quackerjack. Morgana was more than a bit surprised to see that this near miss seemed to have little impact on the crazed toymaker. Quackerjack actually grinned nastily and started to reach for his favorite exploding yoyo until Feri's busy claws snagged the hem of his jacket and ripped a large hole in the inner pockets that he used to hold some of his special playthings.

Gosalyn paled visibly as dangerously modified toys began to be exposed as Quackerjack's costume finally lost the fight to stay whole. Quackerjack fell off the pogo stick onto the sidewalk just outside the window of the florist shop turning bright red as he whipped his hat off to cover his exposed tail and legs. As he continued to try and recover, his thrashing made several pairs of wind up teeth fall out and begin to bounce around barking like dogs. Then an innocuous looking baby girl doll joined the fray toddling unsteadily towards the street before its eyes spun spookily in its head and she opened her arms to grab for Feri saying in a falsetto voice, "I need a hug kitty."

Gosalyn's Spell chain tingled and buzzed frantically in response to her anxiety but as she rushed forward her father dragged her bodily away from the fight hissing in her ear. I'll distract Quackerjack you get your kindred and GET BACK to Morg and LP. You are NOT facing a super villain unprepared!"

Gosalyn gulped and didn't reply out loud even though she HAD been going to remind her Dad that he wasn't really dressed for this either. The mental voices of her Kin sounded in her head giggling happily since neither kitten really understood how dangerous Quackerjack or his toys were and their plan had worked. This strange Normal was not focused at all on harming Gosalyn now he was too busy trying to stand up and cover his exposed tail as avidly filming Paparazzi began posting footage online.

Reaching for them in her head she shouted mentally, 'Quackerjack is dangerous! Don't let him grab you and keep away from his toys…they…..'

Both kitten shaped kin looked startled at the fear they felt from their duckling and acting as one they leaped with a cats grace and agility and landed several feet away from the toymaker as one of Quackerjack's flame thrower teddy bear's fell out of his costume and went off as it hit the pavement. Quackerjack's yowl as he swatted at the flames was almost instantaneous as was Morgana's reaction.

Summoning rain clouds she doused the entire block as Archie commanded the Kindred saying, "Get back to your chosen and wait for our signal the Mistress is going to use a physical summoning and a transformation spell and she doesn't need any more distractions."

Gosalyn fell silent even to the Kin as Launchpad started past her to help DW. Launchpad paused as the two soaking wet kittens streaked past him, after all he didn't want to step on them or get in the way of their escape to safety. The twosome promptly jumped onto the counter holding the cash register and began to fuss as they shook themselves dry and invoked a shielding spell in case they needed to go back outside.

"That wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be." Complained Cleo.

Feri nodded as she added, "Fenrick, we can't let that strange Normal get away with trying to hurt our clan. What sorts of tricks can we play to confuse him so the Daddy can tie him up?"

Fenrick's ears pricked as he began rummaging in Honker's backpack to see what he could come up with but before he could do anything more the Kin were interrupted in their plotting by a thoroughly ticked off Morgana Macabre.

Camera crews were by this time filming the entire fight from various vantage points as Darkwing leaped heroically out the window frame to engage Quackerjack in the downpour hoping to keep the deranged toymaker and his creations away from his vulnerable family and the florists. Getting into a Quack Fu stance he gestured to Quackerjack with a 'come and get it' hand wave and demanded, "Don't think you can get away Quackerjack, For I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night! I am the gust of wind that ruins your umbrella! I am Darkwing, Duck!"

Concerned Morgana sent to him saying within their mindscape, "Wait Dark you need your actual costume." But Darkwing was so focused on Quackerjack that he had temporarily forgotten that his costume was an illusion too and her pronouncement made him stop short and look down at himself which gave Quackerjack the opening he needed to pull a boomerang out of his tattered hat and fling it at the hero.

Dodging the fairly harmless looking flat, curved piece of wood, Darkwing froze as Launchpad warned, "Watch out for the broken glass Morgana." Turning slightly he wished frantically for at least one of his usual weapons but came up empty except for the lasso like length of heavy duty spider silk Eek and Squeek fluttered over to him with.

Ducking under the boomerang as it returned Darkwing said, "Sucker shot Quackers! You'll have to do better than that!" And threw a loop of webbing around Quackerjack's hand as he reached to catch his returning weapon. Squeek landed on Darkwing's hat as Eek fluttered distractingly around Quackerjack's head and dove to pull at the yoyo string the Duck had used to tie his pants up.

Snapping out of his sudden irrational spate of anger Quackerjack laughed heartily and twisted to escape the rope before Darkwing could finish looping it around him. Launchpad moved up to help as Morgana stepped outside and the intensity of the rain increased and the wind picked up.

Concerned for her since a mage storm like this usually meant she was angry, and not wanting the avidly filming reporters to say anything negative about Morgana; DW tried to finish securing Quackerjack so he could talk to her. Because Darkwing was distracted, Quackerjack nimbly squirmed and wiggled and ignoring the fact that he was flashing tail feathers at the cameras; he triggered his spring soled shoes and bounced up a light pole. Tangling the spider webbing over it Quackerjack cut himself free with a laser cutter he kept on his person to repair and weld his prototypes.

Swinging and twirling he wrapped the two heroes in the webbing and chortled as he said loud enough that the cameras heard him over the stiff breeze and rain, "Well even though this little adventure didn't turn out exactly like I planned I have to count this as a win since pictures of you all wrapped up in your work will be all over the internet before I get down the street!"

As the demented clown bounced away trailing a distinctive trail of battered and deadly playthings and bits of his clothes, DW growled, "Come on LP he isn't going to get away that easy."

Untangling themselves and coiling the line took only a few seconds but before Darkwing could run after the criminal a hand on his shoulder made him pause and at Morgana's touch he could feel her straining while Archie crooned in his ear and suddenly he was no longer seeing a mirage like image of his Hero costume; instead its distinctive weight and scent told him that somehow she had transformed his regular clothes to his actual costume.

Startled, at the combination of exhaustion and triumph he felt from Morgana and her familiars he caught her as she sagged against him. Launchpad reached to help as Eek fluttered and swooped while Archie trilled and grunted waving his two front legs and Squeek sagged onto Darkwing's collar.

Holding her carefully Drake whispered, " Morg are you alright?"

She managed a nod and admitted within their mindscape so as to ensure their privacy "I couldn't let you face him unprepared Dark. I couldn't bear to lose you so we overextended ourselves a little. We will need you once you have stopped Quackerjack but …."

Launchpad glanced worriedly at the vulture-like paparazzi who began shouting questions at the group of heroes trying to get something on file to post or send to their editors. Ignoring them, Darkwing called to Quiverwing and Bolt "I want you two to stay with Morgana and help her with this scene until the police show up to collect evidence, I need to go after Quackerjack."

Within the mindscape he offered, "You know you can count on me Morg, Will you be alright if I leave Gos, Honker and LP to help you?" Just until I track Quackerjack, He's MUCH more violent now and…."

Archie started to object to Drake's going off after this unbalanced person all by himself but was frustrated by Drake's natural defenses and stubborn refusal to hear the familiar.

Morgana agreed with Archie's feelings and insisted firmly and out loud saying, "Take Launchpad with you Dark the boys and I will wait for the police and then Quiverwing, Bolt and I will wait to hear from you. I understand that stopping Quackerjack from harming himself or anyone else is important; but so are you."

Knowing he didn't have time to argue and Morgana didn't have energy to spare Darkwing nodded toward Launchpad who moved toward the crime fighter. Gosalyn started to object to this since she thought Darkwing was still only wearing his civilian clothes but then she felt her own subtle shift in weight and scent as she realized that somehow she was now wearing one of her new Quivering costumes not the illusion of one.

Sheer shock kept her silent as Cleo giggled and offered, "Don't worry Gosalyn we are fast learners and this way the Mama's kin can help her without getting too tired." Feri added, "Fen has fixed up his chosen too so you are all prepared to help now."

Meanwhile Darkwing used his remote control that looked like an ordinary pencil and had summoned his motorcycle, the Ratcatcher which zoomed up and mounting the powerful machine he tucked Squeek carefully into Gosalyn's hands and whispered, "LP and I will be back as quick as we can, you and Honker help Morg okay Gos?"

I'd leave Launchpad with you to assist with all these reporters and the florists but this new line of outdoor toys Quackerjack's come up with needs to be shut down as soon as possible and I…."

Launchpad moved past the reporters and hopped gracefully into the sidecar of the Ratcatcher saying loudly, "Right-o DW I'm READY!"

Giving a decisive nod DW looked a little stern as he added loudly, "you have your orders Quiverwing, I'll contact you as soon as we catch him."

Quiverwing managed to tuck Squeek under her cape as the rain slowed to a trickle. She opened her beak to object to being left behind but Bolt took this opportunity to pull his hero back to the flower shop saying ,"yes sir Mr. Darkwing Sir," as a pair of police cars pulled up to the curb. Feri and Cleo nudged their duckling as she moved toward Morgana and she put her shoulder under Morgana's hand and offered worriedly, "Lets go inside and help the florists and lowering her voice she offered, "You can lean on me Mom and I'll keep Squeek nice and warm and dry too."

Smiling faintly at this DW and LP zoomed off in pursuit of their adversary and not so coincidentally they took over half of the reporters with them.

Authors Note: I am sorry its been so long since I posted and I hope people enjoy this story. I am still planning on finishing at least 8 more stories and I am hoping that my old readers rediscover me and that new people can follow my timeline easily. Please PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Pottersparky and Aprille this story is for you especially .


End file.
